


Bound Together

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Logic | Logan Sanders, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman Sanders, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, Multi, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Polyamory, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, background remile, qpp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Our favorite friends just finished junior year and are celebrating at Patton's house! Roman, Patton and Virgil are in a romantic relationship; Logan is QPP's with all of them.





	Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RemyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyWrites/gifts).



> Patton: FTM trans, he/him  
> Roman: Genderfluid, ze/zir  
> Virgil: Non-Binary, xe/xem  
> Logan: Agender, they/them

“Last day of school! We’re seniors now, can you believe it?” Patton was practically vibrating with excitement, jumping up and down. Roman grinned at the sight and picked up zir boyfriend, spinning him around.

 

“How are you so cute? I thought it was impossible for someone to be so adorable, but here you are!” Roman set down a giggling Patton and kissed his cheek.

 

“No, stop, you’re the cutest one around! Especially in that amazing skirt of yours!” Patton stood on his tiptoes to kiss Roman’s nose, causing zir to blush. “Aw, Roro, you’re even more cute when you blush! My lovely non-binary royalty!” The two of them held hands and made their way to the student parking lot, flirting and laughing all the while.

 

“Hey, lovebirds! Come on, let’s get out of here!” a voice called out. Roman looked to see zir two other partners across the lot. Virgil was leaning against a black minivan, headphones around xyr neck. Logan was standing next to xem, shoulders touching and hands intertwined. Patton grinned and started running towards them, Roman following close behind.

 

“About time you two got here. I’m so ready-” Virgil was cut off by Patton launching himself into xyr arms. Virgil caught him effortlessly and held him close. “-to leave,” xe finished, laughing and kissing Patton’s face before setting him back down.

 

Roman had gone to Logan, hugging them close. Logan blushed as they pulled away. “Xe said if you two weren’t here soon we were going to leave without you.” Roman held a hand to zir chest, looking offended, and Patton let out a “Hey!”

 

Virgil rolled xyr eyes and gave Logan a playful shove. “That was supposed to be our secret, traitor.” Logan only laughed as they all clambered into Virgil’s car.

 

“Alright, so where are we heading? Patton’s place first or does anyone need to go home to pick up anything?” Virgil glanced in the mirror, then turned around to see if everyone was buckled up before pulling out of the parking lot.

 

“I dropped off my things at Pat’s this morning,” Roman replied. “Logan did too, since this lucky duck-” Roman punctuated the remark by poking Logan’s nose, causing them to smile and pull their head away. “-lives right next door to our beloved sunshine boy.”

 

“Okay, so then the store? Or are we doing that later? I kinda need to know before we get to this next light.” 

 

Patton nodded and exclaimed “My house! I already bought everything! Well, my dads did. And they’ll be out of town cause Papa is going to be a key speaker at that big therapist’s conference in Austin, and Dad went with him for moral support and to also see the sights.”

 

“Nice! Whole house all to our gay-ass selves!” Roman threw a fist in the air in triumph. All four of them burst into laughter, which eventually faded into a soft silence.

 

“Hey, um, could we listen to the radio? I can’t- I don’t-” Logan stumbled over their words. They hated that they did this, even in the car with people they trusted. But even the silence between words was too much. 

 

“Yeah, of course, starshine. I got ya.” Patton turned on the radio, hooked up his phone to the aux cord, and Girls/Girls/Boys began to play. Virgil and Roman immediately started singing. Patton giggled and turned it up. 

 

“Is that too loud back there?” Logan shook their head and hummed happily, feeling themself relax as they listened to their partners sing along.

 

_ Girls love girls and boys/Girls love girls and boys/And never did I think that I/Would be caught in the way you got me/But girls love girls and boys/And love is not a choice _

 

Virgil pulled into the driveway and parked. Once all four of them were out of the car, Virgil locked and double locked it. “You know doing that isn’t strictly necessary, right, V?” Logan commented, readjusting their glasses. Virgil just shrugged and grabbed their hand as they all headed inside. “Yeah, but it just makes me feel better.” Patton and Roman were already in the living room, backpacks thrown haphazardly onto the floor.

 

“Okay so, quick show and tell!” Patton declared. He was practically vibrating with excitement as he led them into the dining room. The dining room table was laden with sweets and presents. Roman’s eyes lit up and immediately went to reach for one but Patton held out a hand. 

 

“No, hold on, you gotta wait!” Roman pouted but stepped back. “I got everyone’s favorite candy for our movie marathon! Chocolates for me, sour gummy worms for Virgil, Werther’s Original Candies for Logan, and a bag of cherry flavored Blow Pops for Roman! Also, I got each of you a graduation gift! We’ll open those first.”

 

Patton handed each of them a present. Roman tore into zirs the moment it was handed to zir. “Patton, you didn’t!” Ze was beaming in delight as ze held up a pack of colored pencils and a hardback sketchbook.

 

“Well you’d said you wanted some new ones so I got you this fancy pack! Prisma Premier is supposed to be a super good brand. And I figured you’d also need a new sketchbook to break things in.” He hugged Roman and kissed zir before going over to Virgil. “Okay stormcloud, your turn!”

 

Virgil opened xyr present and got two books. “Whoa, Patt, these are really cool! I’ve heard so much about The Illuminae Files series, thank you so much.” 

 

Patton nodded enthusiastically. “I remember you posting about them a lot on Tumblr.” He went to Virgil and hugged xem. “Okay, last but not least, starshine’s turn!” He motioned for Logan to open their present. Inside was a puzzle book, a dotted journal and a pack of Zebra Midliner pens. Logan smiled and went to give Patton a tight hug. 

 

“Thank you so much, Patton. I’m almost out of room in my current bullet journal; how did you know?”

 

“I just remembered! Okay, so let’s get ready to swim!” Patton turned to leave but Logan caught hold of his shirt sleeve. “Oh, is something the matter, Lolo?” 

  
  
“You haven’t opened your present yet.”

 

Patton gave his partners a confused look. “My present? You got me something?” He glanced at Virgil, who held up xyr keys, then headed back out to xyr car. 

 

“Of course we did, sunshine! How could we not? We all chipped in for it, and I just know you’re gonna love it!” Virgil came back in holding a yellow wrapped box with a silver ribbon. Patton blushed and gently took it from xyr hands and began unwrapping it. He gasped as he saw what was inside the box. 

 

“Is this…” He looked up to see all three of them smiling at him, Logan stepped forward a bit. 

 

“It’s a binder made especially for swimming. This way you won’t have to use your regular binder, and you can actually come swim with us! You’ll have to take it easy the first few times, to make sure you can breathe okay but- oh!” Patton lunged into Logan’s arms, cutting them off mid-sentence. 

  
  
“Thank you so, so much. All of you. Each of you are so important to me and I’m glad to be partners with all three of you.”

 

Virgil and Roman both joined in on the hug. Roman let out a giggle before saying “This is so gay.” 

 

As if on cue, Logan, Patton and Virgil chimed in: “Uh yeah, I sure hope it is!” 


End file.
